buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - One, Two, Three....How many...
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Quartet Five, the first Hero World archetype and arguably it was one of those decks you only played when you had nothing else to play, and was bored with everything else. Over time, this Superhero deck grew in power and numbers, and has now reached a point where they are actually a formidable foe you can face on even ground. With their formidable rush quality, combined with impacable defenses on top of that, as per the Hero World standards, this deck shows that true power, comes in numbers. Some might be inclined to say true power comes in sparkly foiling, but alas. Aaaaah, Quartet Five and their flashy spandex-clothed monsters. We are running the new and powerful General Command, Tausend of Thousand as our buddy, and he is powerful. Not only sporting amazing stats, but his ability gives all other Quartet Fives you control +2000 power and +1 crit. And this thing even has Transform, letting you keep it on the field much easier, which is really powerful. Combitrooper, Dziem is the powerful Gold Ritter-style monster he always have been. And to get him out much easier, we are running as many Quartet Five Transform targets as possible while making the deck still viable. Monsters include the beatsticks that are First Warrior, Einder, and Stray Warrior, Vier, who both function really well with their 2 crits, which is buffed to 3 when Tausend is there. Then we have Eighth Warrior, Acht, which can let you charge a gauge and then draw upon being called, as long as you are Transformed into a Quartet Five. Really powerful and useful card. Lastly in the small monster line, we have Sixth Warrior, Zechs, and this guy is interesting. Transform cost for 1 life (making him prime for Dziem's cost), and if the opponent is attacking with one card alone, and you have another Quartet Five, you can pay 2 gauge to null that attack. Really powerful and strong card, this here, when used correctly. Lastly, we are running a few copies of the big mecha itself, Infinite Robo, Mathematics, who will be a 12k Double Attack beatstick with 3 Crits if combined with Tausend. Dont sleep on this card. Its low defense does not matter too much when it can just plow through the opponent like paper. The ever so important spells still contain Call, Super Machine! and Hyper Energy. Call can also search Mathematics, so...yeah, that is good. New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five is the search spell for Quartet Five, allowing you to search for any monster in the deck that is not Mathematics or Dziem. And it is free. FREE. And then we have Justice Will Prevail!, which should be obvious why we run in a Superhero deck with so many Transform targets. It's About Time I Got Serious! and I've Seen Through Your Moves! have been mentioned by me so many times now. But I will say something new about our defensive spell: Zechs stops attacks from single monsters, Seen Through stops links. Have fun with that. And then Arduous Training making the Transform target a huge beefed up wallbreaker. I advice against running the impact that they got, but that type of deck is playable too, and you can have fun with it. It is just not for me. One deck left.... Just one deck left... I am so tired of Hero World... Category:Blog posts